A Mexican Romance
by sandrine
Summary: Angela and Tony go to Mexico with their family for some vacations. Another romance between the cute couple. Hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A few weeks had passed since Tony and Angela's return from Washington. Their relationship changed since that kiss Angela audaciously laid on the handsome Italian's sweet lips. The innocent "Hello" in the morning became more sensual, their eyes linger, accompanied by an evocative smile. Now when they touch, they have no fear, no uneasiness, no uncertainties. Who knows, maybe they were finally ready?

That night the whole family was feasting on Tony's famous Cannelloni recipe. It  
was delicious.  
Angela in a sigh.  
"I'm going to explode! "  
Tony looked at her in amusement.  
"There's one last Canneloni. Who wants to finish it?" asked Tony.  
Everyone had their fill and refused Tony's offer. Angela handed Tony her empty plate.  
"I want it!"  
They all looked at her surprised.  
"What?! Nobody wants it and I don't want it to go to waste.  
"Sometimes I wonder where you put all these things," said Tony.  
"Me too," smiled Angela.  
She eagerly emptied the contents of her plate.

Once the meal over, Angela spoke.  
"Since we are all gathered, I have some announcement to make—a big surprise.  
"Oooohhh ... Is that a ..."  
"No mother, nothing like that!" Angela cut off her mother, afraid to hear one of her depraved thoughts.  
"Since it is quiet at the office at this time of the year, I booked us a week's vacation in Mexico. Departure in 2 days!"  
An uproar of excitement exploded from the dining table. Angela couldn't have given a better news.

The big day arrived, they were finally under the sun, in a superb hotel by the sea.  
After a good night sleep, Sam and Mona were the first in their bathing suits, ready to  
be escorted for a site visit by two handsome men they met earlier at the bar when they were having their welcome cocktail drinks.  
Tony finished his cup of coffee.  
"Well, it's just the 3 of us to the beach then."  
He gave Jonathan a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
"Oh no, not for me. There is nothing more embarrassing than going out with the parents when you want to meet girls. I'll catch you up tonight for dinner. I have other  
plans."  
His mischievous smile said a lot. Angela's eyes followed his son, who slumped his towel on his shoulder  
as he left the suite."  
"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now. How about a bath in the clear Caribbean Sea?" invited Tony.  
Angela gave him a broad smile.

"You bet! I'll be ready in five minutes!"

Tony and Angela breathed in the exhilarating salty scent of the beautiful turquoise beach, the white sand felt soft and mushy against their toes as they searched for a  
perfect place to lie down.  
"Is this fine here?"  
Angela glanced around.

"This looks perfect."  
Tony laid their towels on the sand. Angela slipped off her beach dress, revealing her svelte form in a tiny bikini. Tony, likewise, removed his shirt. He didn't expect his mind to race, and his heart to pound upon seeing Angela scantily clad. He swallowed hard, took the sunscreen and courageously face the music.  
"Do you want some cre ..."

Tony's voice sounded high-pitched. He cleared his throat and took a deeper  
tone.  
"Do you want some sunscreen? The sun is beating down."  
Angela hadn't noticed the heat till Tony pointed it out.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
She lay down on her stomach.  
"Do you mind smoothing some on my back?"  
"No, no." His voice croaked.  
"Oh boy ..." he uttered to himself.  
"What? What did you say?" asked Angela.  
"No nothing Angela, I was talking to myself. I said oh boy it's hot!"  
"Oh yeah, it's very hot."  
He gently moved his hands along her back. Her skin was soft. He felt every sinew of her tender flesh. He continued on to her shoulders, down the shoulder blades then to the small of her back. Angela closed her eyes at the touch of his fingers. She felt them drag along her spine. The warmth of his palms spreading throughout her body. She shivered. When he was done, Tony lay down on his towel beside Angela who opened her eyes to look at him.  
"What more can we ask for? We are in paradise."  
Angela laughed.  
"Yes, it feels good to relax a bit."  
They stared at each other's eyes for a long moment without a blinking. Tony's fingers were making slow hazy circles in the sand as he stared into Angela's eyes. Unwittingly, he brushed Angela's hand, which didn't move. He dared to repeat the movement, this time, interlocking his fingers with hers. Angela smiled and clasped her hand over his to feel his warmth. Tony smiled. Without reservation, they fell asleep, hand in hand, as they lay together under the warm Mexican sun.

When Tony finally opened his eyes, his hand was still intertwined with Angela's. She was still sleeping. The sun was beating down on them. It was time to refresh. But he  
didn't want to wake her up. He raised his head to enjoy the view. The sea was calm and clear. His slight movement woke up Angela.  
"It's so hot," she complained.  
She released Tony's hand and sat down.  
" Do you want to swim?" asked Tony  
"Only if you promise not to splash me," replied Angela.  
"I won't. I promise."  
"So let's go! The last one in the water will buy lunch!"  
Tony got up and ran for the water. Angela quickly followed.  
"Wait for me!"  
Tony dived head first. The less adventurous woman waded through the waves and stopped going further when she found the water reaching her mid-thigh.  
"The water is freezing!"  
"No Angela, it's very good! Come on!"  
"Yes, I'm coming."  
She scooped the water in the palm of her hands and slowly wet herself. She started with her neck, then her arms. Tony watched her in amusement. Getting impatient, he splashed her slightly.  
"Tony!"  
"What?!"  
He did it again.  
"Tony! Stop it."  
But Tony was relentless. He kept splashing her rapaciously until Angela was wet from head to foot.  
"Tonyyy!"  
She glared at him.  
"You're going to pay for that!"  
And she lunged towards him.

- Oh I'm shaking.  
Tony continued to splash her with water. Angela jumped on him in an attempt to sink the dark-haired man. But seeing her coming, he grabbed her and threw her in the water instead. Angela laughed out loud.

"Tony Micelli If I catch you...."  
This time, she managed to dunk his head under the water. Fearing Tony's revenge, she tried to escape quickly from the battle place. However, she was not fast enough; Tony  
grabbed her leg and pulled her.  
"Nooo Aaahhh!"  
"Come here you!"  
They burst into laughter. She had not laughed like that, for so long. God, she was so enjoying herself!  
Tony managed to seize her arms, he was now facing her. They caught each other gaze. Angela was still laughing.  
"Let me go! Tony!"  
"Now that I have you, I won't let you go."  
Tony wasn't laughing anymore, his face unreadable. Angela stopped her struggle. They were pressed against each other, their wet skin touching. They gazed into each  
other's eyes without moving. Angela felt Tony's hands travel along her arms before ending up on her hips. Her face turned pink, she was speechless. Tony had forgotten where he was. All he could think about is this beautiful woman in front of him. He hesitated to kiss her. He was dying to but is this the right time? Should he risk  
of losing everything? She looks so beautiful, droplets of water streaming down her cheeks.  
Angela studied his face tanned by the sun. His large black eyes framed by long lashes bleached by dried salt. Would he kiss her? She wished he would. Is he finally going to  
take the first step? She laid her hands on his muscular shoulder. The feel of his skin against her palms troubled her a bit, but she didn't show it.  
Tony drew her tightly against him.  
She slid her hands along his neck and rested them on his nape. Time seemed to stand still. Angela held her breath, her heart racing wildly.  
Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. Angela felt his muscular torso against her chest and felt the lively beat of his heart. She gently laid her head in the hollow of his shoulder. Tony languorously caressed the small of her back.  
Everything was quiet, only the sound of waves inspired this sweet silence.  
Tony cleared his throat:  
"Maybe we should head back.".  
Angela raised her head.  
"Yes, maybe we should"  
But they stayed motionless. Angela finally ended their embrace and Tony let her go.  
They walked to the shore, still troubled by what happened but neither of them said  
anything as they dried themselves under the sun. Tony looked at his watch, it was already noon time.  
"Come on Angela, lunch is on me."


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed in the softness and calmness. Samantha and Mona attended on their occupations, accompanied this time by 2 young men met at a diving introduction. As for Jonathan, he has desperately wandered looking for a good soul who would have pity of his lonely heart.  
Thus Tony and Angela spent most of their time choosing between sunbathing and sea and stroll hand in hand on the beach at sunset. However, the last day they wanted to change those habits. The hotel offered a trip to the famous site of Chichen Itza. Angela jumped at that chance and wrote the name of Miccelli followed by an "x 2 people" on the registration form.

In the corridor leading to the suite, she wondered, however, if the reflex she had, by noting Tony's last name and not both theirs, was not misplaced. After all they were not married, even if those days they got significantly closer. "Oh, well ..." She smiled inwardly, the idea was attractive.  
She opened the door of the suite and found herself face to face with Tony.

- Ah, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!  
- I went to register us for a trip tomorrow.  
- Ooooohh, Wow ... Cultural Day huh? And where are we going?  
- To Chichen Itza.  
- Oh that's wonderful, I always wanted to climb on top of the Mayan pyramids!

On uncontrolled moment, he grabbed the woman by the shoulders and kissed her cheek. Angela blushed instantly.

- Oh, sorry ... I ...

She had no other answer than a nervous laugh.

The next morning, ready for their day of visit, they went to the entrance of the mini bus outbound to the Mayan site. A man dressed in white came out suddenly.

- Ah! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Micelli, we were waiting for you. Everyone is already here. I'm Pedro, your guide.

Tony surprised at the announcement of a Mr and Mrs, opened his mouth to protest, but Pedro has prompted them to get in the bus rapidly. Once seated, Tony turned to Angela.

- What could make him believe that we're married? "

Angela shrugged and said nothing.  
The trip lasted a little over than an hour. Tony admired the scenery that was passing before his eyes. This profusion of the green jungle was fascinating. The road that led them to Chichen Itza crossed through the tuft of vegetation, in a straight line extending at loss of sight. Angela, who had taken pills for motion sickness, was dozing. Her head bent slightly until it landed on the shoulder of the Italian.

Once there, they discovered an archaeological world from another time. Remains of shrines, temples, traditional ball game court wonderfully preserved and monumental and finally the great pyramid overlooking the whole picture. They both were standing frozen watching this architecturally prominent masterpiece surrounded by a green grass carpet.

- Look at that, Angela!  
- It's magnificent!

At the foot of the staircase leading to the summit, Tony grabbed the thick rope which served as a ramp.

- Come on Angela, let's go to 7th Heaven!

He laughed at his wordplay.

- Tony ... I'm going not up.

He looked at her, surprised.

- Remember, I suffer from vertigo. I have an uncontrollable fear of heights ... and these steps… so narrow and steep...  
- Well Angela, I'm here, don't be afraid.

Seeing that she hesitated, he said:

- Do you trust me?  
- Yes of course Tony.

He held out a hand that she grasped without thinking and squeezed it hard. The Italian put an arm around her waist and they began their ascent.

- Don't look down, always look up Angela.  
- I am especially concerned for the descent.

Gradually, the distance that separated them from the top became shorter. A few meters left.

- Come on Angela, we are almost there. Another step ... Voila, here we are.

Breathless, the young woman finally put her foot on the surface of the pyramid. The sight that presented to her took her breath away.

- Tony ... It's beautiful.

The jungle as far as the eye can see. Tony, who had always Angela's hand in his, was astounded by such opulence. They were surrounded on both sides by endless vegetation. The distance from the ground had reduced the fanfare of the tourist in a distant murmur.

- It's amazing, it's like we are alone in the world.

Their hands parted.

- Thank you Angela. Thank you for this trip, and thank you for this show.

Angela smiled.

- You work so hard for me, I wanted to repay you.

The beautiful Italian dared to put his hand on the shoulder of the young woman, stroking her neck with his thumb.

Angela turned her head to look at him. He was looking straight ahead as if he was hypnotized. She smiled, slid her hand along his back and nestled against him. With a sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment. How she wished the time could stop, they could stay here, up against each other without ever to be apart.

Tony had felt the fondling in his back, and the warmth of her body mingled to his. A knot in the throat, he was unable to utter a word. Her blond hair gently brushed his cheek. He inhaled the faint scent of flowers that she gave off. He was fascinated by this fragrance, he was not used to being so close. For a few seconds, the beautiful Italian lost control of his impulses, and he turned his head and kissed the golden forehead of the maiden.

When she felt the warmth of his mouth on her skin, Angela felt a powerful jolt of electricity along her spine. His lips were so soft. Who would have thought that a man so virile, Italian and more, a man from Brooklyn, could be so tender.

They stayed like this for a few moments, and finally decided to begin their descent.

The task proved less difficult than she thought. Tony did not leave her for a second, which made it much easier.

Back in the minivan, Pedro announced that the group would end the day with a stop in the Mexican jungle to discover a "cenote", not yet discovered by the tourist market.

- The underground water source was considered by the Maya as a means of communication with the gods and was also used as a water reserve. It is also well regarded even today by the Mayan descendants. You could take a bath and if you're lucky, the sun will be in perfect position to flood the cave with light and illuminate the basin.

Tony and Angela looked at each other amazed. The description of the next visit was exhilarating. After a walk of nearly 15 minutes, the group gradually sank into the jungle of Yucatan. Only footsteps broke the silence of nature.  
Pedro suddenly stopped. The group did the same. He raised his hand.

- Listen.

They pricked their ears to better hear the sound of small branches and rustling of foliage. Everybody looked up to observe the immense cover of vegetation. Another noise, louder this time. Finally they saw a small brown animal moving from branch to branch.

- Oh, Tony! It's a monkey!

Angela did not hide her excitement at the sight of the animal.

- Look how cute he is!

Tony just as enthusiastic as a child exclaimed:

- Oh it's there now ... And then here! Look!

After this joyful moment, they finally arrived in a small clearing. A little old man dressed in disheveled clothing sat cross-legged on the floor, around a fire.

- This is Paco, Shaman and Keeper of the Cenote. I ask you all to gather in a circle for the cleaning ritual required before entering in the cave.

Everyone obeyed the guide. Tony and Angela, surprised by this announcement smiled at each other. Paco got up and began waving a mug with a faint white smoke. The smoke emanated around the group, while Paco uttered some unintelligible words.

- Oooh, it must be a magic spell...

Angela had discreetly whispered in Tony's ear.

- Shuushh! Angela ...

This ritual completed, Pedro showed them the gaping hole in the ground, which plunged a few meters.

- Mr. and Mrs. Micelli.

Tony was going to replicate and then said to himslef: "After all, why not?".  
He first took the narrow ladder to go down in the darkness of the hole. Angela followed him slowly. She was not very reassured. She suddenly felt hands on her hips, guiding her.

- Two more steps.  
- Thank you Tony.

The scene before them was simply priceless. They were surrounded by stalactites and stalagmites, some larger than others. A few yards away, the pool of pure water hit by a few rays of sunlight penetrating through the gaping hole, was shining brightly.

- Tony Oooh ... This place is magical!

Tony did not know what to say. He had no words. With shinning eyes, they left their clothes and ventured into the incredibly cool water.

- Ouuuuhhh rather cool.

Tony plunged on. Angela began her famous ritual, then finally decided to jump into the water. She was immediately overcome by chills. The water was definitely very cool. But it was worth it, it was magnificent. The water was so clear that it gave the impression of hovering around stalactites.  
After a swim, Tony approached her.  
- You seem to be cold.  
- Yes ... True ... I am a little cold.  
- We can get out if you wish.  
- Oh no! It's so beautiful that I want to enjoy it. Tomorrow, this dream will be over.

She smiled while shivering.

- Oh look at you.

Tony rubbed his hands over her arms to warm up a bit. Seeing that it did not have the desired effect, he walked beside her.

- Come here.

He took her in his muscular arms.  
Angela grabbed him by the waist and clung to him. She first felt the freshness of his torso, but gradually a low heat invaded her. Tony vigorously rubbed her back, then noting that the tremors had ceased, he slowed down. Angela's head was nestled in the crook of his neck.  
He caught her breath against his skin. He felt a little bit uncomfortable, but said nothing.  
The young woman was still clutching his waist, feeling the back and forth motion of his hands along her back. She was not cold anymore. Her lips brushed the jugular of the beautiful Italian. His skin left a taste of musk on her lips. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
Tony's senses were so focused on the tingling in his neck that he could barely move his lips. Things took a turn that he was afraid to lose control. He now had his mouth on Angela's nape.

- The visit is completed. We have to come back to the hotel!

Pedro's voice echoed through the cave. Like out of a dream, Tony and Angela blinked their eyes several times and freed from their grip. The end of the visit announced the end of the holidays, the end of their romance.  
The next day they would say hello to New York and Connecticut.


End file.
